王座之上
by schizophrenic97
Summary: 金固闪，第一人称视角，微量ntr元素的车，微量恩闪前提


王座之上

CP：金固闪

* * *

肃静的神殿之上，乌鲁克王正单手支着脑袋打量手中的那块泥板，他低着头，额前金色的垂发将他的眉眼笼进阴影里，叫人看不真切他的神情。

但他保持着这个姿势的时间有点太久了，以至于座下迟迟得不到王的回应的士兵在焦急的等待中陷入了惶恐。跟随了王多年的祭司长见状轻声唤了一声王的名字，在依旧没有得到回应之后心下了然疲惫不堪的王应该是不小心陷入了睡眠。

她轻声叹了口气，自作主张地没有把王叫醒。她挥退了殿上正排着队等待禀报的士兵们，而自己则在退出的时候轻手轻脚地关上了神殿的门。

慢慢合拢的大门之后，空旷的神殿里只剩下座上王者看起来分外孤独的身影，以及坐在神殿最远端的一根横梁上的我。

* * *

母亲没有给我任务的时候，我经常会潜入乌鲁克来观察这位王。我半躺穹顶的横梁之上，将殿中的一切都尽收眼底，不管是前来汇报前线战况的士兵还是发号施令的王，眼看着那些奋力地做着无谓挣扎的旧人类一步步踏入深渊，实在是打发时间的一大消遣。

但这其实并不是全部的理由。

尽管非常不想承认，但我在接受母亲为我安排的这具神造兵器的躯壳的同时，也曾被躯壳中原主残存的记忆所诱惑。在那些模糊不清的记忆碎片里，金发赤瞳的王总是闪闪发光的，即使是委于人下的姿态也是无比完美，叫人忍不住顶礼膜拜。

我听说旧人类的记忆是非常不靠谱的，他们会自发地通过感情将事实美化成自己希望的样子，但回忆里的吉尔伽美什王实在是过于完美，让我忍不住好奇对方究竟是个怎样的男人。而且，在回忆里见到赤身裸体的乌鲁克王的时候，我发现我的身体起了反应。

我低头看着自己腿间挺立的欲望，对于这种理应被舍弃的低级行为出现在我这样一个完美的新人类身上感到十分不解，甚至不耻。

因而对于勾引起我这份情欲的男人，我更加好奇了。

我潜入进他的神殿，并未对他那些弱小得可怜的子民动手，只是找了个自以为隐蔽的位置观察他的一举一动。但吉尔伽美什王似乎早就有所察觉，好几次他抬头向我所在的地方投来锐利的视线，却始终没有驱赶我的意思。

也许他是被这幅皮囊迷惑了吧，我这样想着，心头却没由来地浮起一分烦躁。

我下意识地，并不想他把我看做成其他人。

* * *

而现在，神殿里只剩下睡着的吉尔伽美什王，和我。

我从横梁上跳下来，沿着长长的台阶一路往上接近王座，心跳却没有来地加速。我讨厌这种控制不住自己的感觉，就好像我躯壳里灵魂始终没有离去，并在这一刻占据了主导。

我停在低着头的吉尔伽美什王身边，伸手抽走他手中握着的泥石板并随意地丢在一边。石板撞击地面的声音并不算小，在空旷的神殿里甚至造成了回音，即使是这样却并未把沉睡的美人叫醒。

这不对劲。

根据我这么长时间以来的观察，我可以确定这位王断不是如此毫无防备的角色，不然乌鲁克早就该在数月前被魔兽们攻破了。

我蹙着眉，又推了推这位王的肩膀。王被我推得向后靠去，绯红得不正常的脸色因而暴露在光线之下。

我俯下身，双手支在王座两侧凑近过去打量他。鼻尖对着鼻尖的距离之下我听到他小声而急促的喘气声，纤长卷翘的金色睫毛翕动了一阵却没有睁开，看起来并没有恢复意识。

似乎是魔力使用过度的后遗症，却让陷入昏迷的王显得情色无比。

我就这么直勾勾地盯着他看了许久，心下十分清楚只要在这里掐断他不堪一握的脖子，母亲的夙愿就能轻而易举的达成，但我却迟迟没有动手。

吉尔伽美什…

我轻声叫了他的名字，就连我自己都无法理解自身此刻的行为。我的视线扫过他缺乏血色的淡色唇瓣，被金属饰品锁住的纤长颈项，一路向下至肩臂上的紫色神纹，再到那件暴露感十足的上衣，和若隐若现的乳头…翻江倒海的欲望钻进我的思维，让我像个愚蠢的旧人类一样无法克制地想要做爱。

我想要侵犯面前这个完美的王。

* * *

这样的念头一旦确定下来，我便不再去克制自己。隐忍和克制那是弱者才会有的表现，而我是母亲最完美的造物，我是世界上的第一个新人类，我将随心所欲凭借本能而活。

即使这个本能正驱使着我去做低级的事情，还是和敌人的首领。

我抬手触上吉尔伽美什王的乳头，只是简单的揉搓就轻而易举地让乳尖挺立起来。

身体的记忆在这时候很好的发挥了它的作用，让我不费吹灰之力就清楚的了解到该如何拨撩面前的美人。即使是从我一个新人类的角度来看，吉尔伽美什王的样貌也可以称得上是赏心悦目的，就是看起来有点太过脆弱，让我下意识放轻了动作。

我一只手拧着他挺立的乳首，轻轻向外拉扯，低头将他的另一只乳头含进嘴里。

轻咬，吮吸，用粗糙的舌苔反复舔过他敏感的乳尖。吉尔伽美什王的呼吸愈发急促起来，甚至发出了一声呻吟，我紧张地抬头看去，发现他只是无意识地被挑起了情欲。

还真是淫荡的反应，看来我这躯壳的原主人把他调教得很好。

这么想着，我却又不是滋味起来。

一种带着毒性的炙热火苗蹿上心头。不再玩弄他的乳头，我起身转而吻上他的唇瓣，舌头长驱直入他微微张开的嘴。不出意料的，他没有拒绝我侵略意味十足的吻，甚至隐隐还有回应。

我和他交换着唾液，把魔力通过体液传输给他，试图把他弄醒。不是我好心，只是在继续下一步之前，我想让他认清眼前的人是我。

我想要吉尔伽美什王在清醒的状态下看着我用他旧友的躯壳侵犯他，却又因为魔力不足的虚弱而无力反抗。

光是这么想想我就愈发兴奋了。

我卸下他脖子上碍眼的金色颈饰，沿着他漂亮的下颌一路吻下去，在白皙的皮肤上留下专属于我的印记。我一边吻着他的胸膛一边伸手探进他那满是破绽的裤子，从膝盖处入手抚过他结实有力的大腿，毫无阻力地就到了他的腿间。我慢慢揉搓着他同样也已经抬头的欲望，在我想要进一步握住他的阴茎的时候，身下的男人发出一声长叹。

"哈，别闹…"

他含糊地不知在和谁说话，语气分外轻柔，在我报复性地揉搓下才慢慢地睁开了那双瑰丽的眼。

"早上好，美丽的吉尔伽美什王。"

我学着他那宫廷魔法师轻佻的语气，冲他打了招呼。

* * *

果不其然，金发的王在睁眼的下一刻混身散发出警戒的气息，他瞪着一双漂亮的蛇瞳盯着我，不需开口我就能感受到他的质问和震慑。

但我清楚的知道此刻的吉尔伽美什王并没有一战之力—我刻意的只渡给他了仅仅只够他清醒的魔力。

无法调动王之宝库且肉体虚弱无力的吉尔伽美什自然不是我的对手，这一点我想他自己也明白的很。因此他只是绷紧着身体直直地瞪着我，并未轻举妄动。

"你不想杀我。"

他用了陈述的语气，笃定的态度让我十分不爽。

"哼，这可不是你说了算的。" 我按住他的手腕，故意召唤出了他旧友的锁链将他的双手捆绑在一起，又拉起他的手高举过头顶，驱动着锁链将他的手压在高耸的椅背上，"你如果让我干得满意了，我可以考虑放你一马。"

被熟悉的锁链捆在王座之上，乳尖挺立着，以十分羞耻的姿态大张着双腿的乌鲁克王却并未露出分毫软弱的神色。红色的布料沿着他漂亮的腿部线条滑下，只是堪堪遮住腿间支起的欲望，而将明晃晃的大腿暴露在视线当中。

他扬起下巴轻蔑地看我，丝毫没有正处于下风的自知。他冲我笑，嘲讽意味十足，大有"有种就来试试"的意思。

"你送上门来替本王疏解欲望，本王自然得让你满意是不是？"

我从他的眼神里读出了某种宽容，他看着我，又好像在透过我看向别的什么地方。那种毒性的火苗又烧了上来，它们不断舔舐着我的神经，让我想要克制不住地想要粗暴对待面前的王。

我钳住他的下巴，生怕他看不见似地把自己紫色的眼睛凑到他的跟前。

"看清楚了，我不是你的恩奇都。"

"本王当然知道。" 他唇边的笑意未减分毫，"你叫什么？金固是吧。"

"哼。"

他的回答让我找不出任何破绽，带着这莫名其妙又无处宣泄的怒气，我只得重重的一哼，放开了他的下巴。懒得替他宽衣解带，又抱着某种阴暗的想法，我索性撕开了他的裤裆，抬起他的腿架在肩上。

从这个角度我可以看到半躺在王座上的吉尔伽美什王的隐密后穴，被注视的穴口无意识地收缩了一下，在我看来就像是某种情欲的邀约。我欺身上去，把他牢牢地按在自己的王座之上，撩开了碍事的外袍就将自己的肉棒送了进去—

吉尔伽美什温热而紧致的内壁包裹着我，前所未有的奇妙体验让我不由自主地发出满足的喟叹。调整了一下呼吸，我开始慢慢地抽动起来，凭着记忆顶上他的敏感点。

"哈啊…！"

他毫不掩饰地发出淫荡的呻吟，在寂静而空旷的神殿上显得异常突兀。我抬眼看他，因为情欲而潮红的脸上却并没有半分羞耻的神色，这让我觉得在对于欲望的态度上他其实非常适合我们新人类的价值观。

吉尔伽美什略微干涩的内壁在我的抽插之下湿润起来，这让我也渐入佳境。淫靡的水声从王座之上扩散开来，我一手揽着他的腰，另一手揉搓着他早已通红的乳尖，低头封住他喘息不止的嘴。

被捆住双手的吉尔伽美什显然也深陷在情欲之中。他扭着腰，在每一次我深深插入的时候收紧内壁挽留着我的入侵，他甚至热烈地回应了我的亲吻。

"真是淫荡啊，吉尔伽美什王。" 分开的唇畔还挂着银丝，我压低声音故意说出激怒他的话，"只要是这具熟悉的身体，哪怕装在里面的是另一个人你也可以展现出这样的姿态吗。"

吉尔伽美什挑起被情欲染红的眼角看我，张了张嘴试图想要说什么，但我没有给他吐出第一个字的机会。我再一次地，无数次地，冲进了他的身体深处…

* * *

不得不说旧人类的情欲真是要命的东西，即使是像我这样完美的机体都会沉沦进去，从而忽略了某些本应注意到的关键。

感觉到自己濒临极限，我一个猛冲插进肉穴深处，把喷涌而出的欲望尽数射进了王的体内。高潮的时候我死命地咬着吉尔伽美什的脖子，像是要就这样把他咬死在他自己的王座上，然后我的肩膀便传来一阵钝痛唤回了我的理智。

我飞快地从他身上闪开，拔出插在左肩的长矛。只要再往下那么几寸，我的心脏就该破裂了，虽然破损的心脏依旧可以修复，但所需的大量魔力显然不是我马上就可以搞来的。

吉尔伽美什显然是刻意地给我留了生路。

我捂着肩膀看向不知何时已经恢复了充足魔力的乌鲁克王，他轻松地就挣脱了我的锁链，正好整以暇地倚在王座上打量着我。如果不提他凌乱的衣着，正剧烈地上下起伏的胸膛和因过度接吻而异常红润的唇，他看起来确实威严而镇定。

然后我终于想起了从刚才开始就一直被我遗忘的是什么了。

吉尔伽美什显然是故意和我接吻的。他在我没有察觉到的时候就通过体液的交换汲取了我的魔力，才得以在我高潮的瞬间做出反抗。

形势反转，这下换我瞪着他了。

我看着他伸出舌头舔了舔上唇，红色的眸子里充满了狡黠的笑意，本该是无比勾人的姿态，但左肩的疼痛正不断地提醒我对方是个怎样的蛇蝎尤物。

"谢谢款待。" 他说。

End


End file.
